


OwO: The Fuwwy Revowotion

by CupkakesAndFanFic



Category: The Writer's Block
Genre: Chaos, Cw: Caps lock on certain parts, Gen, Lj missed like- half of the chaos that unfolded, Thats about all i can tag, Wow, anyway enjoy if you read this cuz this is chaotic, this was utter chaos, what do i even tag-, writers block au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupkakesAndFanFic/pseuds/CupkakesAndFanFic
Summary: LJ meets someone new, and immediately gets spray bottled, choas ensuesOrA normal morning for Nemo.This was written by LJ from The Writer's Block, full credits to her, i only slightly edited this.Also again, there is caps in some places so cw for that-idek what else to say so enjoy ig-
Relationships: Heck naww, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Writer's Block





	OwO: The Fuwwy Revowotion

**Author's Note:**

> Tuba is a chaotic little shit-

It was a normal morning in the Writers Block warehouse, which usually meant something crazy was about to go down. LJ was walking around trying to find someone to talk to, when she saw someone she didn't know. Usually this wasn't a problem, since LJ didn't know many people, but this person didn't look remotely familiar.  
He glanced at her and said “Good morning chads, chadettes, and everything in between.” LJ, now used to strange happenings in the warehouse, responded.

“G’morning.” Tuba King stared at her. At this moment, someone else, (who was only just familiar) catapulted themselves down the stairs and cried “Good flippin' morning, fellow chads and chadettes!” Tuba ignored Buzz and said “How could you insult me like this.” LJ was confused.

“Huh? What have I done?” she asked.

“You should know. Good bye you monster.”

“Heh?!”

Buzz hopped over. “Look at your ears,” she said, “you flipping furry.”

“Oh.” LJ thought for a moment.

“Is that an insult?”

“Sorry ‘bout that mate, but that sounds like something a furry would say.”

“Oh, but that’s just how I say good morning.”

Tuba came closer, and raised his voice. “IS YOU A FURRY?! ANSWER THE QUESTION!”

LJ was a bit taken aback. “Uh, I mean I do have these ears and tail.”

“SO YOU IS A FURRY! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE GOT EM!”

LJ decided to retaliate. “OH CRUD!” 

Buzz ran out of the room, then ran back, yelling “ON MY WAY OFFICER! DEPLOYING SPRAY BOTTLE!” Buzz pulled the trigger, and covered the fox girl in water droplets. LJ hissed aloud, and scrambled into the kitchen. The other two followed, continuing to spray her.

Tuba yelled, “GET THAT FURRY!”

“YOU’LL NEVA CATCH ME, SUCKERS!” 

In the kitchen, sitting on a stool, was Nemo, eating pasta. She shook her head.

“Aight, gen 1 is being gen 1. How’s everyone doing?” LJ stopped.

“I’m gen z, thank you very much! And I’m doing great, despite being chased by idiots just for being a furry.”

Buzz was indignant. “You are a minor. Respect ur elders.”

“Oof.”

LJ laughed nervously. “Hehe, whoops.”

Nemo grinned. “I don’t know guys, I’m _purr_ ty sure you won't be able to catch her.” Puns were something Nemo enjoyed. (That pun, however, was incorrect. LJ was a foxgirl, not a catgirl.)

“Alright, for fox’s sake, you’ll are exasperating.” She caught LJ’s annoyed look.

“What? Fox puns aren't easy.”

Tuba broke in by saying “SOMEONE CALL THE EXTERMINATORS, WE HAVE SOME FURRIES”

LJ yelled back, “IM JUST AN INNOCENT GIRL, LET ME BEEEEEE!”

“SOMEONE CALL ANIMAL CONTROL”

“I’m not even a full fox!”

“That doesn’t mean you’re not a furry!”

“I only have ears and a tail!”

“THAT MEANS YOU'RE A FURRY” Nemo nodded and giggled quietly.

“You’re not helping your case very well, LJ.”

“No, I guess I’m not.”

“THE FURRY DISEASE IS SPREADING” Tuba yelled.

Out of nowhere Ash 3 showed up and said, “I think youwu might be outnumbered here, friend,” with a grin.

“OH GOD THE FURRIES ARE SPREADING”

“uwu uwu”

Buzz was crying. “Wtf is happening. I didn't come here to be attacked by owos.”

“UwU.”

“owo! What am I seeing here?” Cupkake had emerged. “A furry attack? Pog.”

LJ shrugged. “Sure, I guess.”

“Fuwwy attack owo,” Ash piped in. buzz groaned.

“Ash, nooo.” Tuba seemed to realize that he would be overcome if he stayed in one place.

“Uh, Im gonna skaddadle.” “No Tuba, dowont leave,” Cupkake pleaded.

“Whewee awe yowo gowowing fwiend?” Ash weedled.

“TUBA TAKE ME WITH YOU!” Buzz screamed.

“TO THE PIT!” Tuba cried. They ran through the warehouse, to the large pit in the backyard. When they got there, they turned around to see the furries advancing.

“Oh crap! Buzz help me find a flamethrower!”

“heowo, howo are youwu?” Cupkake asked. Buzz let out a long stream of curses, about furries, and about how furries killed her parents.

“BURN IT” Tuba screeched. “KILL IT WITH FIRE”

Cupkake cackled. “I was born in fire! UwU” Tuba screamed and shoved buzz into Ash, saying “TAKE THEM NOT ME” 

So it continued. Tuba and buzz would flee to a new room, only to be followed by the furries, intent on revenge.

“STOP FOLLOWING ME FURRIES” Tuba yelled. LJ smirked.

“If you insult one, the cult will follow.” They had stopped in the discussion room. Cupcake stepped forward. “Dowon’t wowoy, we awe hawmwes.”

  
King looked up from their conversation with BookWeeb. The furries were really hanging on Tuba and Buzz. They glanced at BookWeeb.

“Should we help them?”

“Sure.” They walked over to the group of enraged people. Ash was somehow saying “OwO” aggressively.

“Come on now,” King tried to reason, “leave the poor man alone.” LJ paused. 

"Hmmm, should we leave them be?”

“Nwevew,” Ash responded.

“I didn't think so.”

“But I don't want to be a furry,” Tuba said quietly.

“Why not? It’s fun! UwU,” said Cupkake.

“Being a furry is a choice. Not a moral or ethical, or societal obligation.”

Tuba blinked. “Wait really?” King nodded. LJ was indignant.

“He insulted me, and assaulted me with a spray bottle!”

“OwO”

“Just don't hurt the furries, and they won't hurt you,” BookWeeb said.

“OH MY GOD,” Tuba cried, “WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT!” Ash was still mad.

“We shaww nwot let these inwsuwts stwand! UwU,” Cupkake tried to threaten.

“I HAVE TRANSENDED,” Tuba yelled, “YOUR ATTACKS NO LONGER HARM ME.” Just then LJ got a text on her phone.

“Oh, it looks like I have to go to work. That's alright. Carry on my fellow furries!” She skipped out of the room, while Tuba was still yelling that he had ultimate power.

“OwO Rweally?” Cupkake questioned, “What is it?”

“A spray bottle,” buzz said. “And a laser pointer. A flipping laser pointer.” 

“Those mowortal itwems dwo nwo hwarm to mwe.”

“Yeah, youwu pwathetic twicks dont wowkon m- oh owo…” buzz clicked the pointer on. Ash’s eyes widened.

“Nwo! Ash! Dwowo nwot fall fwor thweir twicks!” Cupkake cried.

“You were saying?” buzz said, as Ash was entranced. “Pwetty...liwght…”

“Nooooo! We hwave lwost a mwember, UnU.” 

When LJ returned, King was sitting in the kitchen with Nemo, in their high heels and cape, watching Cupkake try to break Ash’s fascination with the laser. Buzz was chilling with Tuba on the sofa, playing with the pointer, and spraying Cupkake’s cat ears if she got too close. She sighed, went over to the cupboard of snacks, and pulled out a bag of SunChips. King said something about the furries should try to behave, or else they will get out their own spray bottle.

“Ok,” LJ promised, “We will be good.” At that moment Cupkake chose to let out a loud screech.

“Cupkake! I just said we would behave!”

Cupkake laughed. “I just like to screech at random times. Is there something wrong with that??"

“You know what,” King said thoughtfully, “you should listen to LJ. She knows what she's talking about.”

“Are you putting me in charge?” LJ asked. King said they were, and LJ became the honorary 'Head Furry.' 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments an Kudos are appreciated :D  
> Once again I will say, all of this was written by LJ from the writer's block, I only slightly edited it.


End file.
